


Seriously, I need some help right now

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I am a Tubboinnit shipper, I am not proud of it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, I made this because I need some help but I don't know how to stop.

I am a Tubbo/Tommyinnit shipper, I am so not proud of it. It all started when I saw a clip of them being clingy and I jumped on the shipping train.  
I love reading the works here but I am really guilty for doing so, especially the smut ones. I actually need help, if any ex-Tubboinnit shippers can tell me how they stopped shipping them, thanks in advance, I need to know, I am far too guilty for this shit.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an update

Hi! It's me again, I just want all to know that I've been off this tag for 2 weeks! I broke it but I'm still really glad about it! I feel that I'm getting out this area.


End file.
